


you're asking me will my love grow

by brandnewovernight



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Ringo, Cute, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top!George
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandnewovernight/pseuds/brandnewovernight
Summary: George and Ringo figure out what they are.





	you're asking me will my love grow

As Ringo and George barrel into their hotel room for the night, the only sound to be heard was wet lips gliding together. The younger boy pushes Ringo against the other side of the door, pinning him to the wood as George tilts his head to deepen their kiss. 

Their tongues tangle together as Ringo's hands fly everywhere - on George's shoulders, sliding down to carress his chest, covered by a thin dress shirt, a tie, and a blazer, then holding him by the dips of his waist.

George pulls his head back with a sigh, leaning his forehead against the older boy's. He takes a second to catch his breath before Ringo pushes his blazer down his shoulders and off his body. George, in an attempt to get the rest of his clothes off, starts to unbutton his shirt but only got as far as three buttons before Ringo tilts his chin up and connects their lips again.

Ringo pulls away with a smirk before they can even get started again. He shoves George and he loses his balance for a second. His eyebrows knit together in confusion, "What-"

George falls backwards onto the bed and watches as Ringo slips off his shoes and trousers, climbing on top of him. 

Ringo straddles George's waist and goes to cup his chin. He leans in slowly and connects their lips softly. The kiss isn't as urgent as the earlier ones had been - this one thorough and passionate. Ringo slides his tongue into George's mouth, tasting cigarettes and a turkey sandwich George had eaten hours before. 

He bites at the younger man's lip and sits up in George's lap, disconnecting their lips. "Off," Ringo mutters. Not caring about the state of the buttons on George's shirt, he rips it open and George slides out of it. Ringo tosses the shirt on the bedroom floor and it lands next to their other she'd articles of clothing.

"Yeah, I tried to do that earlier but ya wouldn't let me, would ya?" George smirks as Ringo scrunches up his nose, looking down at him with a fond smile on his face. 

George sits there for a second, just admiring the man above him. Ringo's cheeks are a pretty shade of pink and his hair sticks up in different places. They aren't even half way in and Ringo looks debauched - and George wants him. 

"C'mere, you." George growls and tugs at Ringo's tie, pulling him down so they're chest to chest.

Once again, their lips meet - this time in a fiery, passionate way. George moves his hands from where they were clutched at Ringo's waist to his hair, pulling on the baby hairs at the back of his neck. 

Ringo moans into George's mouth and thrusts his hips down against the younger man's. After leaving two pecks against George's lips, Ringo litters kisses on the sides of his lips and down his neck, leaving a love bite on the other man's collar bone. 

"Now if a bird see's you, she'll know you're taken, Georgie," Ringo winks and slides down George's body, kissing the slim trail of hair that led to the belt buckle of his dress pants. 

The younger undoes the belt buckle and pulls down George's trousers and y-fronts in one go. George's cock, now free, springs up toward his stomach, standing at attention. George lets out a sigh through his nose and looks up at him through his long eyelashes. 

"Boy, you're a sight for sore eyes," Ringo mumbles - and he truly was.

George lays there, all spread out and inviting. His arms, trapped behind his head, causes his triceps to bulge slightly. George closes his eyes with a smile, waiting and willing - willing to take whatever Ringo has in store for him. 

"You should take a look at yourself, love." George trails a hand to Ringo's cheek. He slowly traces the man's bottom lip with his thumb. His favorite part of Ringo is probably his lips. They're so thick and get red and swollen so easily when they kiss.

Ringo leans into the touch and playfully licks at George's thumb, sucking it into his mouth. He twirls his tongue around it, watching as George's eyes turn a darker shade of brown. Ringo pulls off with a pop and a smirk, chewing on his bottom lip. 

"You little minx, yo- oh," George cuts himself off with a moan as Ringo takes him into his mouth. 

Though he didn't like to admit it, Ringo was always enthusiastic about giving head. Just the smell of George, musky and strong, had Ringo stirring in his pants. And George won't admit that Ringo is better at sucking him off than any other bird he's been with. 

Ringo dips his head down, his nose brushing against George's pubic hair. The younger man bucks his hips up slightly as Ringo's hands fly up to pin George's thin hips against the bed sheets. He bobs his head up and down, swirling his tongue over the head as he came up. 

George attempts to buck his hips up trying to go deeper into Ringo's mouth, but Ringo just continues teasing the tip. He licks at the slit and mouthd at the head as George groan echoes through the room, "Shit, Rings. Your mouth is so good." 

He looks down at his lover, his eyes almost black, watching as the older boy's lips stretched to accommodate his cock. George can't help himself - he reaches down and strokes the apple of Ringo's cheek. He then traces the older man's cupid's bow with his pointer finger.

Ringo has been with other lads before George, but George is the biggest. With that thought, he sucks him all the way down and took a deep breath, inhaling his musky scent. The younger boy whines and tries his best not to thrust into Ringo's mouth - then an idea pops into Ringo's head.

"Fuck my face." He says bluntly as George sputters. His whole body thrums with pleasure and he can't believe what his ears just heard. 

"O-okay." He responds trying to fight the raging urge to come at this very second. Ringo mouths a bit at his tip as George begins thrusting slowly. 

Ringo feels his eyes water as George's cock hits the very back of his throat. Ringo is an absolute sight to be seen - George can barely just see the outline of his cock in Ringo's throat. His own spunk and Ringo's spit pools at the side of his swollen lips as George continues thrusting his hips up into Ringo's throat. 

His cock hits the back of Ringo's throat a second time and he let out a moan, sending vibrations up George's dick. "Christ, love, I'm gonna come soon." Ringo smiles around his cock and reluctantly pulls off. 

George lets his head fall back and smacks the headboard with a thump. He feels boneless, like Ringo actually sucked the bones out of him and they haven't even fucked yet. He took a deep breath, got his second wind, and flipped them so he was on top.

"Fuck you turn me on so much. Baby you literally just fucking deep throated me oh god." George groans, leaving kisses all over his boyfriends face. Ringo chuckles and looks into George's eyes as he pulls away. "You're perfect, god. How did I get so lucky?" 

The younger man undresses him. Starting with Ringo's shirt, George slowly unbuttons the buttons and unties the tie. Ringo slips out of the uncomfortable dress shirt and throws it. Then, George shoves Ringo's underwear slowly down his legs and watches as his hard cock springs up to hit his stomach.

He cradles Ringo's chin and begins to rub his thumb against his cheek. Ringo spreads his legs wide as George leans in once more to kiss him soft and sweet. When they release each other, Ringo takes George's hand in his and guidee his pointer and middle finger into his mouth. 

"Jesus Christ," George moans and throws his head back as Ringo sucks on his fingers. He licks around the tips and in between them and then let's go. "You know we have lube right?" 

"Yeah I just wanted to see your reaction." Ringo shrugs with a grin. George pecks his lips and walks over to where their luggage was placed earlier. He digs through the front pocket, pulling out a small bottle of lube.

He good back over to the bed and Ringo spreads his legs to accommodate him. "You ready?" George asks, raising his right eyebrow. Ringo nods in response and lays his head back, trying his best to relax.

George lubes up his first three fingers and presses one in slowly to Ringo. The older man tenses up slightly at the intrusion, having not done this in a while due to touring without stopping at hotels. 

The younger man leans down, holding himself up with his left elbow as he lets his chest brush against Ringo's. He looks into his pretty blue eyes and bumps their noses together. Ringo exhales slightly against George's lips and leans up to finally entwine their lips. George's lips felt slightly chapped against his. He flicks out his tongue against the younger boy's bottom lip and felt a second finger prodding at his hole. 

Ringo moans wantonly and arches his back up to meet George thrusts, both fingers knuckle deep in his hole, brushing his walls and scissoring him open. "Fuck, George." He whines against his mouth. 

George rests their foreheads together and grins, looking into his eyes. "That's it, darlin'. Openin' up for me so good." The older man pushed back on George's fingers, tilting his head back and exposing his neck in such a way that it seemed as though he was presenting to George.

"More, Geo. Put another in." Ringo mumbles in a soft voice. George nods hastily, gently prodding his ring finger into Ringo which causes him to clench his eyes shut and let out a long, drawn out moan. 

"Lemme hear you," George urges on. 

He looks down at his long fingers scissoring and thrusting in and out of Ringo's glistening hole. The tip of his middle finger just barely brushes Ringo's prostate and the older boy lifts his hips up off the bed.

"Okay I'm ready." Ringo said, slightly breathless and nodding to himself. 

George nods once in response, removing his fingers slowly and wiping them on the bed sheets (which was kind of gross but they'd be gone tomorrow.) He quickly grabs the lube again and squirts a generous amount on his hand. Enclosing a fist around his cock, he began to jerk himself off slowly, teasingly - Ringo's piercing eyes watching his every move.

The older boy spreads his legs as wide as he can, accommodating the younger boy in between them. He feels the blunt press of the head of George's cock against his hole and decides, oh yes, I want this. 

George slowly pushes all the way inside of Ringo, emitting a low, animalistic groan. The feeling of his lover hot, tight, and wet around him made his whole body, his whole being buzz with pleasure. Sex with Ringo is the most exhilarating, most fulfilling thing George has and will, probably, ever do. He's never experienced anything quite as good as slipping his dick into his boy's hole. 

"Shit, babe can I move?" George asks, gripping onto Ringo so tight he knew he'd have bruises by morning.

"Please," Ringo pretty much purrs, biting down hard on his bottom lip. He brings his hands up to rest on the middle of George's back, tugging him down closer to him. Ringo wanted to feel the warmth of his skin burning against his own. 

George thrusts all the way into Ringo, feeling his wet heat around him. He can't think of a place he'd rather be at the moment. George looks into Ringo's eyes right as they shutter closed, "Keep your eyes open for me. I wanna see your pretty eyes, Rings." George mumbles softly.

Ringo tries his best to keep his eyes open, but the pleasure of George driving into him is so good. It causes heat to pool in his stomach and his veins to thrum with pleasure. George brings a hand up to intertwine with his in the bed sheets and leans down to kiss all over his face.

"That's it, that's my good Ritchie." George praises, sending a thrust straight into Ringo's spot.

A shiver went up the older boy's spine as he let out a throaty moan, arching his back up into George's chest. He squeezes his eyes shut, but quickly opens them again so he can look into George's dark eyes. All his mind could focus on was the the feeling of George inside him, and how he had called him his. 

His Ritchie. 

Ringo files that in the back of his mind as he releases his hand from George's. He wraps his arms around George's neck and pulls him down to kiss him on the lips. The kiss is filled with teeth clacking and little breaths in between. It's desperate and hot and everything Ringo needs and will ever need his whole life. 

George licks at Ringo's bottom lip, feeling the chapped skin there. He sucks it into his mouth, then let's his tongue explore the inside of Ringo's mouth. His thrusts start to quicken as he feels his release coming. 

He pulls one of Ringo's thick thighs around his waist, feeling the smooth skin there and rubbing it softly with his thumb. He alternates giving short pecks and long kisses to Ringo, wanting to tease him. 

One particular thrust into Ringo causes him to let go of George's mouth and moan like a whore, "Oh fuck, Geo." The headboard bangs against the wall once, twice, three times before Ringo's nails are scratching hard down his back, tearing some of the skin there. 

He comes with a shout and his nails dug into George's back. White hot spurts shoot onto Ringo and George's chest and stomach as the older man rides out his orgasm. 

"C'mon George. Wanna see your face when you come. Want you to come inside me, George, please." Ringo begs in a whimper. And how can George say no to that? 

Ringo brings his other leg up to wrap around George, bucking up to meet his thrusts. As soon as he clenches around George, the younger boy comes deep inside of Ringo. George's arm gives out and he falls on top of him, still buried inside him to the hilt. 

George lays there for all of 3 seconds before he pulls out of Ringo. He stares in awe as a trail of his cum drips out of Ringo's hole and onto his thigh.

"Gross I felt that happen." Ringo mutters tiredly, rubbing his eye in such a cute way George can't help but coo at the sight. 

He runs to the bathroom to get some tissues to wipe up their mess. Once he's done, he tosses the tissue away and slides in bed where Ringo is already half asleep. George slides in behind Ringo, slipping his hands around his waist and pulling him flush against his chest.

"Your Richie, huh?" Ringo mumbles smugly, turning around in George's arms to face him. 

George grins, his pearly whites showing proudly. "Ah, caught that did ya?" Ringo nuzzles into his neck, breathing in his calming scent. "Mmhmmm. You sure you want me all to yourself?" he asks him response to George. 

"Yeah, love. Wanna go steady with ya." George says earnestly, kissing his forehead and rubbing their noses together. 

Ringo beams up at him, his bright blue eyes shimmering from the light of the lamp, "Really? Because like I know when we started you didn't really want anything serious and-" 

George cut him off with a kiss. Their lips move together in sync as Ringo grabs George's shoulders and moves them closer to each other in bed. They continue to kiss as George pulls Ringo over to rest on his chest.

"Of course. I wanna be your proper boyfriend and shit. Make you mine and make sure other people know you're mine." George smiles shyly and kisses Ringo's nose. 

At that, Ringo gets all giddy, wiggling around and getting all excited about his and George's new relationship. They slept like babies in the hotel room that night.

(And when John and Paul came barging into their hotel room and saw the scratches down George's back, they only teased them about it every 5 minutes.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked it and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
